Four factors make this methamphetamine (MA) vaccine ready for clinical translation: 1. Our candidate vaccine has optimal adjuvant and antibody responses;2. Our partnering Chinese manufacturer has Chinese FDA support for the vaccine IND and matching clinical study funds;3. The PI has 15 years experience developing medications in China and a successful cocaine vaccine. We can accelerate MA vaccine development well beyond the 15 years needed for cocaine in the USA, because the manufacturer has Chinese government financial and FDA support and commercial incentives from the lack of approved treatments for MA. Our R01(DA023898) has identified an optimal carrier protein - Keyhole Limpet Hemocyanin (KLH), which is already approved for human use, and an approved Chinese squalene lipid adjuvant that is better than standard alum to optimize the anti-MA antibody response to vaccination. The optimal KLH-adjuvant vaccine combination will be determined within two years by correlating the quality and quantity of the induced antibodies with inhibition of MA locomotion and self-administration behavior in rats and primates. We then rapidly moved into cGMP synthesis, animal toxicology, CMC, IND filing and phase 1 and 2a clinical trials in years four/five. 4. Concurrently with this Chinese human vaccine, we plan to renew R01-DA023898 to develop a similar lipid adjuvant vaccine in collaboration with the Sabin Vaccine Institute, which is moving to Baylor in July 2011 and has a squalene adjuvant (Easai, E6020) with FDA approval. These two linked programs will have major practical impacts on MA's profound morbidity in the USA and China through collaborative vaccine development between American and Chinese investigators and manufacturers to produce a first and potentially a second generation vaccine quickly into clinical development in the USA and Asia. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: MA vaccines will provide practical and cost effective treatment options, as cocaine and ni